


Bloody Love - A collection of Twilight One Shots

by Emma_Rea



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Twilight Renaissance, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Rea/pseuds/Emma_Rea
Summary: howdy, these are from my Tumblr but I wanted to put them on here as well.
Relationships: Jasper Hale & You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prom - Jasper Hale

"I don't really want to do the whole prom thing," Bella explains as Alice and I sit in her hospital room with her. "I mean my leg is broken."

"It does make sense," I tell her, "but wouldn't you like to spend some time with Edward?"

"Yeah, and I have a dress that would look amazing on you!" Alice exclaims, "come on I know you want to go with Edward." Bella sighs in defeat knowing she won't be able to lie to Alice about this. She looks across us.

"Well, are you two at least going?" She asks us plainly. Alice and I exclaim a slightly sad look. "What?"

"We don't really go to proms," I tell her, "I mean with Jasper being a new vegetarian and a bunch of drunk teenagers he refuses to go to the dance. And I refuse to go without him. The others just have been to so many that they are kind of over them."

"Well, you should go," Bella says, "if I have to then so do you." I chuckle at her.

"I mean I'd love to go but Jasper-"

"He has a lot more control than he used to," Alice says to me, "plus it could be fun to go to."

"You'd never get him to go for it," I tell the pair, "so sorry as much as I'd love to I wouldn't want to go by myself." Alice nods lightly as Bella looks around awkwardly. "But you should still go. I mean I'm sure you'd love to enjoy your prom." 

"Right yeah um if Alice can get me a dress then sure," She says. With that Alice and I help her plan for her prom look helping her collect her ideas. Once it's all set Edward takes mine and Alice's place at Bella's side sending us home.

"That blue dress is going to look really nice on her," I say to Alice. She seems to be lost in her thoughts. I sigh dropping the conversation. I change the radio station filling the quiet car. After a couple of moments, she looks over and smiles at me. "Vision?"

"A good one," She says to me, "about Edward and Bella. They'll have a great prom. That's really good. They deserve it."

"Yeah they've had a hard time," I say to her, "after that little incident and the blood." I cringe slightly at the memory. I wanted to help the girl so bad as she bled on the floor of the ballet studio. I couldn't do anything except watch and keep Jasper away. It was hard to keep him away but even harder to not show my own desire to drain the blood of my friend. I shake the memory away. "She's alive that's what matters."

"Right," Alice says nodding. As I pull into the driveway of our home she perks up slightly. "I'm going to get the dress." She practically jumps from my car as I climb out. I chuckle following her inside the house. 

"Hey so Is Bella okay?" Emmet asks us as we walk into the living room. I notice he and Rosalie were curled up on the couch together as she reads. Rose rolls her eyes harshly.

"Yeah she's fine," Alice says as Jasper joins us in the room. He moves to wrap his arms around me cheerfully. 

"Edward is with her now," I inform them. Alice smiles excitedly at the group.

"He's taking her to prom!" She says cheerfully, "how cute is that?" I feel the tiniest bit jealous of the fact Edward gets to go to a prom with his significant other. I love Jasper more than anything else but the fact I don't get to do things like go to prom with him sucks.

"It's adorable," I say pushing away the jealousy in the hope to avoid my mate's power to know our emotions. I smile lightly at the group. "Alice and I helped her get everything together for her outfit."

"Prom is boring," Rosalie huffs, "Seriously it's the same thing every time."

"It is romantic though," Emmet says. I look away in an attempt to avoid meeting Alice's eyes. "They'll have fun. Besides we don't have to go so you'll enjoy that even more." Rose smiles at him as Jasper nuzzles into my neck. 

"It's Bella's first prom," I say to them, "so it's a cute experience for her."

"From what I remember you haven't even been to one," Rose teases. I chuckle hiding the offense in the comment.

"Yeah well it's not my type of thing," I lie as I smile lightly, "I mean too many humans around and the main part is getting wasted on spiked punch that we can't even have." The group chuckles lightly at the comment. "Well I know we've passed these classes hundreds of times over but I don't want to flunk out of this school so I'm going to quickly finish this homework." 

"Nerd!" Emmet yells. I roll my eyes as I move away from Jasper.

"You coming?" I ask him. He nods. I slip my hand into his and lead him along the stairs to our room. As I sit on our bed and move through the papers he looks to me with a worried expression.

"Darlin, what's wrong?" He asks me, "you're upset. What happened?"

"It's nothing," I say to him, "useless emotions that's all."

"Emotions aren't useless," He says to me as he stands watching me carefully, "are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm sure," I say to him, "it's dumb anyway. You gonna do this homework or not?" 

"Actually I think I'm going to rush downstairs my car was acting funny earlier," He says to me. I nod and move to start on my homework. It takes about a total of 40 minutes to finish the piles. I guess it helps since I've been learning the same 10 things since I joined the coven. After I finish the stack I hear a soft knocking at my door.

"Yeah?" I call. The knocking continues. I stand opening the door to see Alice standing at it. "What's up?"

"Jasper needs you downstairs," She tells me, "he wanted me to come get you." I can't help but notice her wicked smile. "He's on the balcony."

"Right," I say to her. She takes my hand practically dragging me to the balcony. Before I can ask her anything she's gone and I'm on the balcony with Jasper three feet ahead of me staring out into the deep woods. "Hey Jas what's going on?" He looks back at me with a slightly nervous smile. I'm taken back at the show of emotion from him. "Love you okay?"

"You wanna go to prom?" He asks me. I sigh.

"Alice," I growl under my breath, "listen it's just a childish thing. We don't have to go I'd rather stay home and watch movies or we can read together. I'm fine-"

"You're lying," He says to me. I look down guiltily. "I know we haven't got to go because of how I am with humans-"

"You are doing so much better," I tell him, "you are getting better every single day."

"I know," He says to me, "And that's exactly why I want to go with you."

"You want to go?" I ask him. He nods.

"Dress up and spend the night dancing with my love," He says, "that sounds amazing to me. So if you want to go then lets go."

"Really?" I ask him excitedly. He nods. "That's amazing." I move to pull him into a tight hug. As I pull back I move connecting my lips to mine. He deepens the kiss as we move in synch. After a couple of moments, I pull back. "Oh, now we need to get everything within three days."

"We've got this," He says pecking my forehead.

And for once we actually were. In the three days, we got our outfits and had everything planned. To make it a bit more traditional though I got ready in Alice's room.

"Here I've got you," Alice says moving to zip my dress up. I smile as I brush at the dress. I look back at her excitedly.

"He and I will be okay with this right?" I ask her. She nods. 

"Just go have fun," She says to me. I nod. With that, I move walking down the stairs to meet my mate. I notice him standing with Carlisle and Esme. As he sees me a wide smile covers his face.

"You look absolutely beautiful darlin," He says as I make my way to him. He pulls me in his arms pecking my forehead. 

"Thanks, Love," I say to him. We look to Carlisle and Esme with a smile. 

"You two are adorable," Esme says smiling at us. Alice runs down snapping pictures of the two of us squealing about how cute we are and such. I smile at them.

"You guys have fun tonight," Alice says to us with a wink. I roll my eyes as Jasper chuckles loudly. 

"Don't wait up guys," I say to them. We exchange our goodbyes and then Jasper and I move to his car. We climb in and he looks over to me with a wide smile.

"You do look amazing," He says to me.

"Thanks," I say to him, "and you look so handsome. We are a pretty hot couple." He chuckles as he starts the car. As we drive I sing along cheerfully to our music selection. Once we finally reach the dance we meet up with Bella and Edward. 

"So you got him to come?" She asks me. I nod smiling over at my mate.

"Yeah," I say cheerfully, "my first prom. Well, how's my emo adopted brother over here doing?" He scoffs at the comment. Jasper laughs at the comment as I smirk. Even Bella seems to find a kick out of it. "Ed come on you know it was a joke you are only kinda emo." 

"Don't you want to get inside?" Edward offers.

"Not when I can be out here bothering you," I say chuckling.

"Darlin we should let them have their moment," Jas says to me. I nod. He leads us into the dance. We start dancing to the upbeat pop music. I see a face of pain cover Jasper's face. But once his eyes met mine he relaxes a bit. Letting himself cut loose as we move together. Finally after an hour of dancing and having fun the music slows down. As we move to adjust to a position to slow dance he smiles looking down at me. "This reminds me of the honeymoon when we went to Pairs and danced under the stars." I smile at the cheesy memory of our honeymoon.

"That was an amazing night," I say to him as we move together, "can you believe it's been so long?" 

"And every day I love you more darlin," He says to me. I move connecting my lips to his for a sweet loving kiss. As we break the kiss he pulls me closer to him in the dance. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Something We'd Never Have  - Jasper

Two solid weeks have passed since the magical Edward and Bella wedding. Everything on our side had gone normally until Alice after a vision gathered the whole family. Mumbling and stuttering about some vision. Our resident Alice translator was gone meaning we all were left to attempt to decipher the panic jumbles. All we've managed to get was something was wrong with Bella.

"Here Ali," I say as I dial Edwards's number then hand the phone to her, "call him to check on them." She nods taking the phone. After a minute she starts to talk.

"Bella? Are you all right?" Alice asks frantically over the phone.

"I'm not 100% sure," I hear Bella on the line as I move closer to the girl. I'm practically on top of Alice trying to here.

"Why? What's wrong?" Alice asks frantically.

"I just..."

"You just what? Alice, what did you see?" Bella asks harshly. Alice hands off the phone and then looks over to me. 

"Here's Carlisle," She says.

"Bella, what's going on?" Carlisle asks.

"l don't know. I'm a little worried. Can vampires go into shock?" Bella asks. We all listen carefully.

"Has Edward been harmed?"

"No," Bella says, "l know that it's impossible, but l think that I'm pregnant." The entire room on our side goes completely silent. There is no way that can be possible I mean its absolutely insane. "Whoa! Carlisle, l swear, something just moved inside me." Suddenly Edwards's voice replaces hers.

"Is this even possible?"

"I don't know," Carlisle says, "The sooner Bella's here, the sooner we can find out what it is. I need you to get to the mainland at once."

"Yeah, yeah, l will."

With that, the whole family went into a panic. Carefully we were waiting for them to return to learn what the hell is happening. At the end of the day whatever they do directly affects our ability to live. The panic separated us into groups. Ones who wanted to help Bella keep the baby and ones who were against her letting her throw away her human life for the chance of the baby surviving. Tensions were growing high and everyone was walking on thin ice. Only for it all to be set off when dog breath came to our house.

We all were sitting together in the living room. Watching the figure of the girl as she mumbles nervously. Her features were sunken in all besides her protruding bruised Belly.

"Jake, is that you?" She calls. With loud stomping suddenly the dog is amongst our group. Rose stands firmly between Bella and Jacob. A harsh look is exchanged between them. Jasper clutches me tightly sensing the anger radiating off me. "I'm glad you came."

"Close enough," Rosalie says harshly.

"What's your problem?" Jacob asks harshly.

"Rose, it's okay," Bella says. Rose moves away revealing the terrible-looking girl to her wolf friend. He sits across from her. I can tell by his demeanor he is relieved to see her alive but of course, is worried about her appearance.

"You look terrible," Jacob says chucklingly lightly. Bella does the same.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you, too," Bella says. 

"So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?" Jacob asks her.

"Rose, you wanna help me up?" Bella says. Rose moves to Bella's side helping her up. Suddenly her belly is exposed to the group and I force myself to look away. She looks awful. Anger fills Jacobs's aura. Jas sense's this and nudges me. 

"You did this!" Jacob growls lunging towards Edward. I lift my hand thrusting a table between the two as Emmet grabs Jacobs's shoulder.

"We didn't know it was even possible," Carlisle says trying to calm Jacob down.

"What is it?" Jacob says harshly.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle says, "Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sac."

"l can't see it, either. And l can't see Bella's future anymore," Alice admits.

"We've been researching legends, but there isn't much to go on," Carlisle explains, "What we do know is that it's strong. And fast-growing."

"Why haven't you done anything? Take it out of her!" Jacob says harshly.

"This is none of your business, dog," Rosalie says harshly.

"Rose! All this fighting isn't good for Bella," Esme adds.

"The fetus isn't good for Bella," Alice snaps.

"Say the word, Alice," Rose says harshly, "'Baby.' it's just a little baby."

"Possibly," Jasper says from behind me.

"Who cares what you call it baby fetus," I snap, "it doesn't change the fact that it's not our decision to make."

"Carlisle, you've gotta do something," Jacob says almost begging Carlisle.

"No, it's not his decision," Bella says, "it's not any of yours."

"Jacob I need to talk to you," Edward says. The two move out leaving the rest of us with Bella. I move away from my mate to her side. 

"I know you want a baby," I say to her, "I'll respect whatever decision you'll make Bella but I need it to be an informed one. It is an emotional subject I know but it's your life at stake. And that's not just your human life." She nods. I place my hand on her shoulder supportively as I see my mate's harsh glance. I know he's against this. But I can't help but feel for the girl I mean she's getting something that I've always wanted. I'm jealous and I want her to have this baby but I do understand what it means. 

"Thanks for the support," She says to me. I nod smiling lightly at her. Alice scoffs harshly at me.

"You are supposed to have more sense than this," She huffs, "I mean it could kill Bella. The Voltari could kill us all for it." I sigh slightly looking down. "I know you have some emotional attachment to the idea of having a baby but don't be selfish."

"I'm sorry that I want Bella to have something none of us can," I say harshly, "I know what it's like to have your options ripped from you. I just want her to have a choice."

"A choice to die!" Alice yells.

"A choice on how she lives her life!" I yell back, "she'll be the only one of us that gets to have this. To have a baby. Do you know how long Rose and I have wanted to have kids? I grew up with the dream to have a family and I got that ripped away from me when some freaky pervert bit me because of some grudge he had on my dad. I lost my choice. I just want to make sure she does."

"Don't get emotional about this," Jasper says, "I know why you want to help her but she'll suffer."

"But at least she gets what she wants," I say harshly, "she'll get her happy ending. While the rest of us are stuck here looking on wishing that even for another moment we could feel alive!"

"You're being selfish!"

"So are you!"

"Girls!" Esme yells.

"Why can't you just understand that this isn't about your mother fantasies!" Alice yells, "you lost your chance it's in the past. This! This is about Bella dying."

"Alice we all lost our chance," Rose growls, "but that doesn't mean we can take away Bella's!"

"If she's dying then we should!" Alice screams.

"We can't force her to do anything," Carlise says.

"Why not?" Jasper adds harshly, "she'll die before she can even have the baby."

"Jasper," I say harshly. Trying to get him to not be as harsh with Bella present. 

"It's the truth," He says at once. I scoff.

"Why can't you guys just understand?"

"Understand what?" Alice asks harshly, "that you are using Bella as a way to get some sick fantasy of yours filled." I move attempting to jump at Alice but Jasper grabs me stopping me. Emmet moves between Alice and I to further keep me from moving forward. Wanting to prevent the conflict from escalating to physical levels.

"Darlin think about this," He says to me. He uses his power to calm me down. I pull back as I growl at Alice. "Let's take a walk." I move with him out of the house. We move sitting down on the stairs. "Do you really want a baby that bad?" I scoff looking down to the gravel.

"Yeah," I say to him, "I've always wanted to be a mom. But that's not what this is about. I want Bella to have the choice of what she gets to do. I didn't get one. Rose didn't get one. Neither did you. She is the only one who does I want her to cherish it. To have a chance to enjoy it." He sighs looking down at me. "I didn't think that would become an argument. I'm sorry." He moves his hand to cup my cheek. "Jas do you ever think about what it would be like? Us having kids?"

"Two little bloodsuckers running around?" He asks jokingly.

"No no like if we met before-"

"Before we were vampires?" He asks me. I nod smiling lightly.

"Like somehow we met before you got sent off to war when I was a simple noblemen's daughter," I say to him, "and we fell in love without having to become vampires." He smiles as his hand moves from my cheek to my hand gripping it tightly. 

"Well we could have a couple of cute babies," He says to me, "lived in a nice house. Had a family. Watch them grow old."

"Elizabeth and William," I say to him, "those would be their names." He chuckles the nods.

"Sounds good darlin," He says to me, "watch them start their own families while you and I grow old together." I layer of sadness falls over me. "Is this upsetting you?"

"No," I say to him, "no I'm enjoying this. William would be our oldest. Ans Elizabeth would always have her dad and her big brother to protect her."

"Oh she'd have her mother too," He says, "you'd make sure she'd be safe. You'd give them both such amazing lives." 

"We'd teach them how to live and love," I say to him, "we'd be amazing parents." A feel my eyes burning as if I'd cry if I was able to. I move into Jasper's arms. He tightens his grip on me as we both feel remorse for something we'd never have.


	3. His Love - Jasper x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Death

Her first thoughts in her last moments was of him. How he'd be able to handle her death, how she could convince him it wasn't his fault. There was no way he could have gotten there faster. No way he could have stopped it. 

His first that was in shambles of pure terror at the thought of losing his lover. As he kneeled beside her bloody figure he could feel the burning sensation in his eyes. The venom mocking his tears he stopped shedding long ago. If he could cry he knew he'd be sobbing. The sight of his manga led love before him was something he couldn't bear. He wanted revenge to tear apart the attacker. He wanted them to feel 1000 levels of fear and heartbreak just as he is right now.

Suddenly all she could think of how they first met. Two moves after Forks lead the Cullens to rainy Portland. It felt nice for them to be on the west coast again. And as for Y/n well she had only been there for a bit to attend the college. The two met at the university in an Astronomy class they both shared. He sat beside her and she gushed about how she loved the stars at night. Hearing her speak made Jasper realize that she was the one. He needed her. 6 dates later he confessed his secret of what he is. She wasn't as shocked as he would have imagined. Her mother apparently was a practicing witch that filled her mind with stories of all sorts of creatures. So when she heard the impossible words they somehow made sense. Her eyes trailed over his face noticing his eyes shifting between the gold and black. He was suffering and she could tell. Watching her bleed out fuelled his vampiric thoughts of devouring her.

"It's going to be alright love," he says more convincing himself than her. He pulls her into his arms. With the action, he took notice of the blood mixing with the puddles of pouring rain around them. Her blood was spilling at an alarming rate. He could feel his stomach turn in disgust at his own inner thoughts of bloodlust. All that mattered to him was her and the terror in her mind at the thought of dying.

She knew she wanted so many things from life. Hence why she was waiting to be turned. She wanted to travel the world and have a family. To live her life for herself and her love. But as she bleeds her future slowly melts away.

The vampire is presented with two options. Turn her and live the rest of his eternity with her but knowing he made her a monster, or let her die in peace and lose her. It was an impossible choice. He didn't want her to suffer as he did. He wanted her to live the life she wanted. However, the thought of losing her was something he didn't want to imagine.

"Jasper, do you remember the night we got engaged?" She asks weakly. Her mind no longer on the prospect of dying. She's decided she wants to focus on him. Her final moments with him.

He couldn't believe how calm she was with the words? Even straining to speak she seemed so beautiful and collected. But with her urging he allowed himself to revisit the memory. The young couple took longer to get to marriage than Edward and Bella. Dating a total of five years before even getting engaged. Unlike Bella, the thought of aging didn't scare Y/n and the Volturi weren't on their case. Meaning they were free to take their time. Something both are grateful for. "It was Venice," Jasper says, "I was so nervous. You had on that blue dress you love. You looked absolutely stunning." Her face turns into a smile. "I stumbled over every word. And I didn't know you were going to propose to me too."

Her mind wanders to the night. She thinks of the cool breezing shifting her dress as they walk through the city. The weight of the ring in her pocket as she practiced her lines for how to broach the subject with her lover. In the end, Jasper made the first move but with Y/n seconds behind him. They both laughed at how in sync they were. The story would be told a hundred times and every time it got better.

He can't enjoy the memory anymore. Her shallow breaths keep him here with her instead of in the memories. He can feel her pain. All of it. She wants to scream he can tell. Yet she's staying composed for him. Why would she do that? As her eyes met his. He knows she doesn't have much time left. He has to make a decision. She raises her hand cupping his cheek.

"The sun is setting on us," She says softly, "it's a shame. I had so much more I wanted to do with you."

"It's doesn't have to," he says desperately, "I can just try just let me."

However, she knew it would be too late. She thinks for a moment. Her final words to him shouldn't be arguing.

"I love you," She says. It's airy. A struggle for her to get out.

"I can- I can handle it please just let me try," he whimpers. She doesn't respond. "Darlin?" He watches waiting for her lungs to raise in another struggle of a breath. But it doesn't. She stays completely still. In his own pain, he lost the connection to hers. He moves sinking his teeth into her wrists hoping for her to suddenly open her eyes. Tell him it all will be fine. He pulls back looking over her lifeless form. He was too late. Dry sobs escape him as he feels the weight of her death. Pain fills his senses. How would he be able to move on? He was supposed to give her everything she wanted in life but he lead her to her death. Just his association was another to call for her execution. He can't do anything. He just stays by her side holding onto her. Watching as the blood moves with the water. He combs through her hair as he sobs. She used to love it when he would play with her hair. He wishes he would have done it more. Told her he loved her more. When did he last say I love you to her? Hours ago. And he'd never be able to say it again. He doesn't get an afterlife with her. Vampires don't go to heaven or hell they just stop existing. Who would she see in the afterlife? Her father? An old boyfriend? Would she wait for him into eternity? Waiting for someone she'd never see? Jasper decides that was the most depressing fate for his lover. He'd rather her spirit rest easy. Then again he couldn't know if there's was an afterlife for humans either. He hoped there was. The thought of this being the absolute end for her was too much.

It wasn't long before the rest of the Cullens finally arrived.

"Jasper!" Alice yells as she runs towards them. She's worried. All she sees is Y/n in his arms covered in blood. She thought the worst at first. He wouldn't hurt her, would he?

"Jasper is she..?" Bella asks trailing off as the family stops before him.

"She'll rest easy," Edward says breaking the news to the rest of the family. Carlisle moves to his adopted son's side trying to comfort him.

"You did all you could," Carlisle says. Emmet takes the body from Jasper. Various words of comfort and support fold Jasper but he can't handle it. In a split second, he runs away from the family making a point to make his leave dramatic. He can't think clearly. All his mind is telling him is to get out of this place he shared with her. Don't do anything that would remind him of her. He wants to grieve. He wants to kill. He doesn't know what he wants.

Alice back at the site assures the family that he'll be fine. Sadly she looks at the girl she considered family. "We should tell her mother," Alice says to them, "she deserves to know."

"A funeral," Bella says, "we need to have a funeral."

"Right," Esme says as she clings to her husband. It's a solemn time in the group.

The attack made its way all the way to the news. People in the town knew the sweethearts. So when the news dropped that Y/n had passed the entire town seemed to want to check on the boy. But he still hadn't returned. The family made sure to keep tabs. To keep him updated to know about the funeral. On the day of the funeral, he still was nowhere to be seen.

Her mother stroked her late daughter's hair. The large black casket and stone-cold body made it all real.

"She had so much more to give," her mother says sadly. She looks to the Cullen's smiling sadly. "I'm sure you guys did all you could to save my baby."

Despite the truth in the words the family couldn't help but feel guilty. They could have found a way to do more. To prevent it. To make sure she wasn't caught alone.

"I can't believe it," Rose whispers to herself, "I thought she would have turned."

"I know," Emmet says as he tightens his grip around his wife, "I've just been waiting for her to open her eyes. To do something."

"How's Jasper handling it?" Her mother asks. The Cullens exchange a knowing look.

"He ran off the night it happened," Esme says breaking the news, "he hasn't been back since."

"Don't speak so soon," Edward says as his eyes go to the door. In walks a stone-faced Jasper. He doesn't look at anyone. He just moves to the casket. As he reaches the body his eyes stay on her. The family waits for a reaction. But he stays expressionless. He just looked like his normal pained self. Everyone stays silent backing up to give him his space. Suddenly he reaches cupping her cheek.

"She wanted to go to Pairs," He says with a shaky voice, "she was taking French lessons. Making French food. Anything to hint that she wanted to go. I bought the tickets and had everything booked." He stops talking. A sob escapes his lips. "I love her so much." Alice places a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "I don't want this to be real." Everyone is quiet. All sharing the same opinion. It shouldn't be real. They didn't deserve this. Both had such hard lives and even in the end, she can't get a happy ending. "She used her last breath to tell me she loved me."

"I'm glad she had you," Her mother says to Jasper. His eyes met hers. She and her daughter had the same ones. It was hard to see them.

"I let her die-"

"No you made her happy," She says to him, "before she met you I was worried about her. She had nothing that made her happy anymore. Then all of the sudden I get a call from her about some boy she met in class. She talked about you for hours. She really did love you." He drags his thumb across her cheek. "You did her well."

He looks down to the girl laying still. He hopes he did her well. He would make sure to not remember her like this. But to think about the day they met and their engagement. When the spark of life in her lit up a room. He'd remember how she demanded a room's attention with her bright smile. How she'd trip over nothing. Her angelic laugh. How when they fought she'd pout. Her perfect body. Her soft snores. How she'd make him enjoy the small things in life he lost in his hundreds of years. He'd remember her. He'd love her until the end of his life. Their love was a tragedy and he would do anything to have just a second of it back.


End file.
